kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gourmet Race
Gourmet Race is a sub-game in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. Intro Kirby is seen floating up a steep mountainside (referred to as Gourmet World in Kirby Super Star but unnamed in Kirby Super Star Ultra) in search of food. He manages to reach the top, but when Kirby is still panting from the effort, King Dedede steps out and issues a challenge to Kirby. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, King Dedede taunts Kirby by munching on food in front of him instead. General Information The goal of Gourmet Race is to play as Kirby, go through the three courses, eat more food than King Dedede, and finish first. There are no enemies to fight, and Kirby cannot lose a life even though there are Spikes in some parts. There is a time trial mode, where players race to beat their own records in one of the three courses. The previous best time is represented as a ghost that takes the same path as the player took. In its incarnation in Kirby Super Star Ultra, player two can join the race as Yellow Kirby. Kirby gets one point for every unit of food he eats, and three points for every Maxim Tomato, which are less common and harder to get to. By reaching the finish line first, Kirby gets a bonus of 30 additional points, giving a possible maximum bonus of 90 points if Kirby wins all three stages. Kirby runs faster than usual in Gourmet Race, and is faster than King Dedede on the ground. However, since he just exhausted himself floating up the mountain, his floating, Slide attack, and jumping skills are slower and much less effective, and King Dedede is faster than him in the air. In the last course, Onion Garden, Kirby can use a Copy Ability from a Copy Essence. The five pedestals from left to right are Jet, Parasol, Ninja, Wing, and finally, Wheel. One can also choose to do a time trial run of one of the three courses. Levels *Pumpkin Grand *Corn Hall *Onion Garden Music In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Gourmet Race is a sub-area in the Light Realm in the World of Light mode of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The player must travel down various paths to collect food with no way of backtracking. The amount of food the player collects determines what they fight at the end. If the player collects 3-6 pieces of food, they fight a Waddle Dee spirit. If they collect 7-10 pieces of food, they fight a Chef Kawasaki spirit. If they collect 11 pieces of food, they fight King Dedede. SSBUl Gourmet Race (1).jpg|Entrance SSBUl Gourmet Race (10).jpg|Kirby finishes the race. Related Quotes Trivia *The three courses could be a reference to breakfast, lunch, and dinner, or a three course meal. *In the remake, a Ghost Kirby cameo from Kirby: Squeak Squad can be seen. *It is possible to destroy food in this game (using Kirby's air puff or otherwise), although this isn't possible elsewhere. Doing so will credit the food to the player. *The music for Gourmet Race is one of the most recurring themes, with it being remixed many times throughout the ''Kirby'' series. **A remix of the music can be heard in Stage 2 of Sand Canyon and Stage 4 of Cloudy Park in Kirby's Dream Land 3. **A remix of the music can be heard during the 100-Yard Hop sub-game in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **Remixes of the Gourmet Race and Invincibility Candy themes can be heard in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime, episode "Dedede's Raw Deal". **An orchestral version of Gourmet Race's music plays at the Fountain of Dreams in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This is coincidental because King Dedede appears in both areas. However, the version of this theme is based on the arrangement from Super Smash Bros. Melee. The music was reused as the alternate track for the Nebula Belt racecourse in Kirby Air Ride and remixed in Kirby: Triple Deluxe where it can be heard during the Hypernova section of Stage 8 of Royal Road. **A remix of the music can be heard during the Paint Panic sub-game in Kirby: Canvas Curse. **A remix of the music can be heard in Castle Dedede in Kirby's Epic Yarn. **A remix of the music can be heard on the title menu of Dededetour in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. **The remixed version featured in Kirby: Canvas Curse can be heard in the extra stage of Gigabyte Grounds in Kirby: Planet Robobot. **The sub-game Dedede Gogogo from ''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'''' has a remix of Gourmet Race and King Dedede's Theme mixed together. *A remix of Gourmet Race's music is featured in the original ''Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, while a heavy metal remix of Gourmet Race's music is featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In every Super Smash Bros. installment except Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, the arrangement from the original Super Smash Bros. can also be heard. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kracko can be seen in the left-hand corner of the map on the touch screen. *Despite his size, King Dedede can fit in spaces that are one Star Block wide while floating vertically. This can be seen the clearest when playing at Onion Garden, once Kirby gets to the gray bricks. *Cart Run, a sub-game in Kirby: Canvas Curse, is similar to Gourmet Race, except Kirby and King Dedede are in carts, and Kirby is moved by moving the generator. *A remix of the music that plays during Gourmet Race's intro can be heard in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode "A Recipe for Disaster". Another remix of the music plays in Level 2 of the Scope Shot sub-game in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Artwork SSBUl Gourmet Race Background.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Gallery KSS Lose.png|Kirby loses Gourmet Race. es:Carrera Gourmet fr:Rallye Exquis it:Gara dei Buongustai ja:激突! グルメレース zh:激战！美食竞赛 Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra